


甜酒陷阱

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 13





	甜酒陷阱

01.  
金泰亨有喝醉酒就亲人的习惯,这件事好像只有田柾国一个人知道。  
虽然说两人是室友，但是却是学弟与学长的关系，自然而然交际圈子也不同。  
金泰亨虽然长的面相生冷，但是性格却同他高岭之花的长相不同。  
金泰亨性格开朗又很热情，所以有很多朋友，随之而来地每个星期的学生会联谊活动也不少。

02.  
其实田柾国也不能百分百断定金泰亨喝醉酒乱亲人的这件事情只有他一个人知道，因为将喝醉酒的金泰亨架回宿舍的人每每都是金南俊。  
偶尔是金硕珍，真的是偶尔而已。  
“柾国呀！”  
金泰亨又喝醉了，一进宿舍就整个人扑进在门口迎着他的田柾国怀里。  
“哥怎么又喝酒了啊……”  
田柾国两手卡在金泰亨的腋窝下面将人支拎站着。  
“那么我就先走了，柾国。”  
金南俊还站在门外，同田柾国打了招呼后摆摆手便匆忙离开了。  
「泰亨哥有没有亲过南俊学长？」  
田柾国对金泰亨心里总是带着点埋怨地，倒不是嫌这人喝醉酒麻烦，而是，他喜欢金泰亨。  
“哥的嘴巴有没有亲过别人啊……”  
“嗯？”  
田柾国嘟嘟囔囔地声音很小，金泰亨下巴垫着对方的肩窝，似乎没听清田柾国在说什么。  
“没什么……”  
田柾国垂着眼睛，将人扶着跌跌撞撞地进了房间。  
“啵啵！”  
田柾国想将人放在床上，可是金泰亨这时发起“酒疯”来了。  
“不行。”  
田柾国今天有点生气整个人都很别扭，在金泰亨凑近嘴唇前撇过头。  
“为什么？”  
金泰亨半眯着眼睛，喝醉酒后眼神迷离，好像还沾着点薄雾，湿答答地。  
“为什么不能啵啵，泰亨要啵啵！啵啵！”  
金泰亨开始胡搅蛮缠起来了，整个人圈住田柾国的脖子不肯松手。  
“哥知道我是谁吗？”  
田柾国双手强硬地捧着金泰亨的脸，想让醉酒的人看清自己的脸。  
“南俊，哥？”  
这个答案，田柾国很不满意，他下意识地顶了顶腮帮，一股无名地怒火蹿上头来。  
“是我，田柾国！田柾国！”  
田柾国板正金泰亨摇摇晃晃地身体，两手牵制住对方的肩颈，让对方仔细地看向自己的脸。  
“啵啵……”  
金泰亨好像真的认真地端详了一会儿田柾国，接着便又撒起娇求亲亲。  
“嗯……”  
田柾国今晚对金泰亨的态度很强硬，紧紧地闭着嘴，也不回应对方热情地亲吻。  
「說到底哥根本不在意親吻對象是誰。」  
田柾国前一秒还在抱怨，下一秒便被嘴唇上湿润地触感拉回了游弋地思绪，因为此时金泰亨正伸着舌头一点一点地舔着他的嘴唇，像是在吃融化地冰淇淋奶油。  
“柾国啊……亲亲我……”  
田柾国的心弦嘣地一声断裂。  
“哥让我做什么？”  
“柾国抱抱我吧……”  
被布料紧紧包裹的地方早就肿胀地发疼，田柾国真的撑不下去了。  
“哥知道这样诱惑我的代价是什么吗？”  
金泰亨被田柾国推着陷进被子里，依旧是一副不清醒地样子，脸上红彤彤地。  
田柾国两手撑在金泰亨的两边，俯视着金泰亨。  
“哥会原谅我的，对吧？”  
说罢便低下头贴住金泰亨粉润地嘴唇。  
「明天再道歉，然后请求交往吧。」

03.  
像是脱水地鱼找到了水一样，田柾国刚凑上嘴唇，金泰亨就迫不及待地吸吮起来，舌头伸进去搅来搅去，一点技巧都没有。  
“呜……哥轻点。”  
金泰亨咬着田柾国下唇，接着松开后列起四方嘴冲着田柾国傻乐。  
“那现在换我欺负哥了。”  
田柾国不由分说地埋进金泰亨的脖颈里，一路沿着对方的脖子、锁骨、胸部亲吻，一直到小腹。  
“哥，你好烫。”  
田柾国手里握着金泰亨从内裤里弹跳出来的性器，现在还有点软，他便一边上下抚摸着一边亲着金泰亨裸露的肌肤。  
“哥真的应该少喝点酒，明明会过敏。”  
金泰亨有胆碱性寻麻疹这件事好像也只有田柾国知道。  
金泰亨一喝酒，皮肤上那些斑斑点点地粉色便会凸显，像是梅花烙印一样点在各个地方。  
田柾国左亲一个，右亲一个，不仅亲还会坏心眼地吸上一会儿，好让金泰亨觉得更痒。  
他就是想欺负金泰亨！  
“痒……”  
金泰亨伸手想挠，却被田柾国抓住手腕推至一边。  
“乖，一会儿就想不起痒了。”

04.  
田柾国知道做这种事情得有润滑剂，不过要紧关头他也不可能放下金泰亨遁地去便利店买，田柾国庆幸金泰亨有洗完澡涂身体乳地习惯。  
薰衣草味地身体乳涂进下面时金泰亨下意识地缩紧了穴口，田柾国的手指便被夹紧了。  
“放松。”  
田柾国拍拍金泰亨的屁股，对方听话地放松下来。  
“哥的屁股肉怎么那么多啊。”  
田柾国将金泰亨的一腿架在腰腹侧，一手还在金泰亨的身体里作乱，另一手便揉捏着金泰亨屁股上厚实地肉。  
“每天在我面前晃来晃去的，真是恨不得把你吃掉。”  
“呜……”  
金泰亨没法回应田柾国，只是因为身体被入侵后，呜咽地从喉咙里发出点声音。  
田柾国没急迫地就进入金泰亨的身体，他知道金泰亨怕疼，所以一直用手指轻柔地扩张了许久，些许时间太久，搞地金泰亨射了一次。  
田柾国抹了点金泰亨射出来的东西涂到自己的那根上，然后一点点往粉色的穴口里推。  
“嗯……”  
田柾国得那根可比两根手指粗上不只一点点，异物感突袭地金泰亨难受地在空中甩腿。  
田柾国作势抓住对方的腿，两手握住金泰亨纤细地脚踝，亲了一口后便直接全数将阴茎深深地捅了进去。  
金泰亨的身体说不上柔软，甚至有点硬，田柾国根本压不下去，怕伤了金泰亨的腰，他只得将人侧躺着掰起一条腿，一手从两腿间伸过去握住对方撸动，自己的则一直在身体里来回进出。  
“啊……我好喜欢哥，真的好喜欢。”  
「从第一天住进宿舍时见到哥的第一眼就喜欢了。」  
“呜呜……”  
金泰亨闭着眼，发出断断续续地呻吟声。  
田柾国下面一直撞着，嘴贴着金泰亨的耳朵，一边亲一边喘息。

05.  
金泰亨“喝醉”了，任由田柾国把他掰来掰去，这个姿势换到那个姿势。  
姿势换了几个，田柾国却一直没射，金泰亨急坏了，他快装不下去了。  
田柾国每下都顶地深地要命，他真的好想紧紧地圈紧对方，可是他不行，因为他现在是喝醉酒的人 ，喝醉酒的人得装地不省人事才行。  
金泰亨没醉，准确来说，金泰亨的身体对酒精根本没反应，一口气能喝上好几杯深水炸弹，人送外号：千杯不醉。  
他装喝醉酒亲田柾国已经不下好几次了，不过每回也只敢停留在亲嘴上。  
还有一个月他就得去实习了，最后的这段时间里，他怎么也得把田柾国吃进肚子里。  
所以得装啊，这都是自找的。

06.  
田柾国让金泰亨跪趴着，两手抬着对方白花花地屁股又插了进去，金泰亨中途又射了一次，身体软绵绵地，骨头跟散了一样，田柾国只得拽着金泰亨的一条手臂让对方的腰身抬起来，好让他能插地更满。  
“嗯……”  
田柾国卖力起来，这次是真的要交代出去了。  
金泰亨那里太紧了，又湿又热地，不论进了几次都舒服地要命，田柾国都不知道自己怎么能忍那么久地，啪啪了好几下，速度快的润肤乳都成了白色的泡沫。  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
金泰亨恍恍惚惚地尖叫。  
田柾国咬紧牙关，粗重地喘气，在最后地几秒时间里他将金泰亨拉起来，前胸贴着对方的后背，撞了好几下，每一个都又狠又深，最后终于交代进了金泰亨的身体里……

07.  
翌日金泰亨醒来，田柾国已经醒了，正跪在地上。  
“泰……泰亨哥……对不起……我，我是故意的……”  
“嗯？”  
金泰亨疑问地坐起身。  
“我明明知道哥是喝醉了才那样的，我却乘人之危。”  
田柾国搅动着两根手指低下头，很窘迫的样子。  
金泰亨别回头不动声色地轻笑了一下子，接着他转过头凑近跪在地上的田柾国，一手挑起对方的下巴让对方抬起头，看着对方又亮又圆的眼睛说道。  
“那哥哥对你负责。”

08.  
交往一个月后，金泰亨那一届迎来了离校的欢送会，这次金泰亨答应田柾国陪着去了。  
地点是大学城附近地烤肉店，田柾国坐在金南俊旁边，远远地看着另一边的金泰亨。  
“泰亨哥好像很会喝酒的样子。”  
田柾国盯着金泰亨，金泰亨正神采奕奕地一杯又一杯地和朋友碰酒，一点都没醉的样子，而且喝的还是白的。  
“泰亨？”  
田柾国问金南俊，金南俊尴尬地喝了口水，眼神飘忽不定。  
这时坐在另一边的一人开口。  
“你是他男朋友你不知道吗？泰亨哥喝什么颜色的酒都不会醉的！有一次还直接喝趴了对校十几个人，人送外号，千杯不醉！”


End file.
